


Warmth

by Angelic Shock (JustJanus)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Other, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJanus/pseuds/Angelic%20Shock
Summary: You're not feeling well but Angel Pat helps.





	Warmth

You’re sitting on the bed, back to the door and your knees up to your chest. Pat is somewhere outside, you’re not entirely sure where until you hear the bedroom door click open. You hug yourself into a tighter ball, trying not to cry. You hear Pat close the door gently and then the sound of fabric being taken off and softly hitting the ground. 

You feel the flaps of his wings before you see or hear them, can see him unfolding them and stretching them out in your mind without having to turn around. He flaps them a few times to stretch and you hear him swear under his breath after the sound of something hitting the ground. He’s lived in the apartment for a while yet he still struggles to understand how small the rooms are and how big his beautiful, golden wings are. 

You remember the first time he’d shown you them and revealed that he was an angel. When he’d spread those magnificent wings out to their full size and they had shone with a golden light. He’d been unable to look you in the eye, too anxious about your reaction. You’re brought back to the present when you hear him say your name. 

It comes out like a question, his voice soft and his tone rising up at the end, unsure. You let out a small gasp of surprise as you feel the soft feathers of a wing brushing against your bare arm. It’s an unspoken question, a concern raised without words. He used to do that a lot when you two first started dating, too anxious to ask for attention so he would brush up against you until you noticed him. Now he does it when he wants to know if you’re okay - if you need space or if you need him. 

You sigh and relax a little, looking over your shoulder to nod at him. As you shuffle on the bed to face him, the bed dips and he sits down behind you. You feel your cheeks heat up at the sight of him shirtless and he smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

“Is everything okay?” he asks, drawing you into his arms. One of his legs is lying flat on the bed, the other is raised so his knee is up. Your own legs are under his raised leg and he pulls you in closer so your head is against his chest. 

You hum, lifting one of your hands to absentmindedly stroke the small, golden feathers around his collarbones. You can feel some of his angelic energy buzzing through the feathers and through your fingers. Pat’s warm, so warm, next to you and against you. He doesn’t reply but you think you can feel his grip on you tighten. You stare in awe as he wraps his beautiful wings around the two of you, trapping you in a cage of golden light and feathers and blocking out the rest of the world. You take your hand away from his collarbone feathers and reach out for his wings. He brings them closer to you and you comb your fingers through the feathers. The energy buzzes through you again and you never want it to end. 

He purrs, you feel it rumble through his chest, and you giggle at the sound. You feel and see his wings flex and stretch at the feeling. He knows how to groom his own feathers and he knows you know, but he always asks you to do it anyway. You turn back up to face him, meeting his worried gaze. You smile in a way you hope is reassuring and tilt your head up, your gaze focusing from his eyes to his lips. 

“Kiss me?” you ask, voice so quiet you’re not even sure if he hears you. 

“Tell me what’s wrong first.” he responds after a few seconds of anxious waiting on your part. 

You sigh and rest your head back down against his chest. One of his hands start to comb through your hair and you can feel him radiate warmth and energy towards you. 

“It’s… It’s been a long day. ” You start, trying to sort your words out through the filter of stress and anxiety. “Nothing has been going right. Nothing  _ feels _ right. It’s all so much and I don’t know if I can handle it.”

The more you focus on what’s wrong the more your frustration seems to build and the closer you get to crying. Pat’s other hand rests on your side, firmly holding you against him. His fingers start to trace patterns and he hums, wanting you to continue. 

Nothing feels right in your mind but in his arms, you feel small but safe. And it’s so, so warm. Your skin tingles wherever it makes contact with him and the feeling makes you never want to leave. 

“I just want it to stop, Pat.” you whisper, “everything hurts and I’m so stressed.” 

As if a dam has been broken the tears start falling and they start falling fast. Before you know it you’re sobbing and shaking against him. Through the haze of your emotions you can feel the hand that was in your hair slide down to your back, rubbing soothing circles. He leans his head down and presses another kiss to the top of your head, sending you his warmth. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” He repeats and you start to feel calmer as his wings brush up against your skin again. “You don’t have to bottle everything up, I’m here for you. You don’t have to do this alone. You’re a lovely person and I want you to be happy. I understand how you feel right now but I promise you that things  _ will _ get better. And I’ll be there. I’ll always be here. Through your highs and your lows. I  _ promise _ you that I will do everything within my power to help you.” 

You wipe your tears on your sleeve and pull away from him to stare down at your lap, shoulders still shaking. He lets you have your space, wings still around the two of you. You press your cheek up against the soft feathers, one hand lifting up to run your fingers along them. You don’t think you deserve him; his beauty, his angelic power, the raw electrical energy that rushes through you when he touches you. 

“You deserve better.” you say.

“I deserve  _ you _ .” he replies, “You’re a wonderful person and you’re the one I want to be with. Don’t put yourself down, you deserve all the happiness in the world.” 

When you turn back to face him, he holds his hand out towards you. You take it and let him pull you in back towards him. He cups your cheek in his other hand, his thumb rubbing small circles against your skin and you can feel the energy coming from his touch sinking into you. 

“May I kiss you?” 

“ _ Yes please. _ ” You whisper, your face just inches away from his. 

You inhale sharply when he kisses you, and you feel your whole body  _ m e l t _ .

You wrap your arms around his neck and tangle your fingers into his soft hair, tugging it gently. Both his arms wrap around your waist, his hands flat against your back and trying to pull you in as close as possible to him. You’re pressed up against his body and you never want to leave. 

The warmth you felt from his touches before were nothing in comparison to this. Even through your closed eyes you can sense his natural glowing aura light up brighter and there’s a warmth that crackles through you like an intense fire slowly burning its way to your heart. It’s electric as the energy runs through your veins and your whole body tingles. You feel him hum against your lips, sending more lovely jolts of energy that heat you up all over. 

One of his hands rests against the back of your neck, holding you there and holding you steady. He smells like coffee and sunflowers and you can’t believe you have an angel in your arms. You can feel your hands start to shake and he kisses you harder. You can’t decide if that makes it better or worse. It feels incredible to be filled with so much angelic warmth. But you also start to feel overwhelmed by it and you can barely breathe. You can feel him nibble against your lower lip and you almost collapse against his bare chest as he purrs, low and loud. It rumbles through his body and against yours. It’s the most amazing sound mixed with the most wonderful sensation and you think you could cry from how much you love him. 

Your cheeks feel wet and you realise you  _ are _ crying. A distant part of your mind notices that his wings are shifting, pulling in closer, pressing up against your back. One of his hands goes to your face and wipes away a tear. You can feel your legs start to get numb but you can’t bring yourself to care. Patrick is perfection. He’s ethereal. He’s magnificent. 

You feel him start to pull away and the energy begins fading. You whine and push forwards desperately, not wanting to lose the moment. You’re trying to cling onto those last strings of warmth. But then it’s gone. You’re both breathing heavily and looking up, you see his cheeks are flushed but his smile is wide and radiant. As you both lean in to kiss again, you trace your fingers from his hair down his jawline. 

“I love you, Pat.” you murmur against his lips. 

“I love you too, I love you so much.” 


End file.
